This program is designed to continue their training and preparation of post-doctoral scientists and physicians for independent academic and research career in the field of connective tissue biochemistry and molecular biology. Post-doctoral fellows (M.D.s or Ph.D.s) will be trained for periods of up to two to three years in the approaches and methods currently applicable to connective tissue research. Special emphasis will continue to be placed on (a) the isolation and physiochemical characterization of extracellular matrix components, including collagens, elastin, microfibrillar components, fibronectin, laminins and proteoglycans, (2) the regulation of synthesis of the above components by cells in culture including fibroblasts, endothelial and smooth muscle cells, chondrocytes, keratinocytes, hematopoietic cells and neoplastic cell lines, (c) the regulated expression of genes encoding for extracellular matrix proteins during embryogenesis, and in disease states involving connective tissue macromolecules and (d) the regulation of the inflammatory response as well as tumor cell growth by connective tissue macromolecules including types I and IV collagens. Although, continuous monitoring of progress of trainees will be the responsibility of the individual trainer, the location of the program within the departments of Medicine, Dermatology, Biochemistry, Orthopaedic Surgery, Anatomy, Histology, and Animal Biology should assure to stimulate the trainees and maintain high quality and high standards. Trainees will be encouraged to broaden their experience by attending specialized courses and by working for short periods of time in the laboratory of one or more trainers. The strong interactions which have existed among the training faculty, both because of the long standing association among the trainers and their common research interests, should facilitate the lab rotations. Attendance, participation and presentation at frequent research seminars in connective tissue would constitute a key element of the training program. Four training positions are requested. Each participating training faculty member has adequate laboratory and animal facilities at his/her disposal to carry out research in the areas of protein chemistry, molecular biology, immunology, cell biology, tissue culture, light and electron microscopy.